


Stepping Down

by RosaFloribunda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton Runs for President, Canon Era, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Last Time, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaFloribunda/pseuds/RosaFloribunda
Summary: If Hamilton can't persuade Washington not to resign, then he will do whatever it takes to make sure Thomas Jefferson never becomes President.





	Stepping Down

"Mr. President. You asked to see me?" Hamilton walked into the sun-warmed room, upright and cocky as usual in his emerald green jacket and fine white shirt.

Washington was sitting at his desk with a bottle of claret and two glasses. His books and papers were far more clumsily arranged than normal, scattered around without rhyme or reason to their order, more like Hamilton's desk than his own. He must be under a great deal of stress, Hamilton thought pityingly, what with the election coming up soon. Still, he was guaranteed a win. This was General Washington, the Founder of His Country. America loved him. If only they loved Hamilton as much!

"I know you're busy," Washington began. He didn't seem to know how to continue. At first Hamilton waited politely for his superior to continue, but soon felt he ought to press a little.

"What do you need, sir?"

No answer.

"Sir?"

Washington sighed and stood. "I want to give you a word of warning."

Hamilton started guiltily. Surely the President didn't know about the prank he had pulled on Jefferson? The man was an imbecile. He deserved to be brought down a peg or two. And seeing as he was much too arrogant to be humbled by Hamilton's mere words, who could blame the Treasury Secretary if he occasionally resorted to more physical means, such as paying a servant to hide a nest of, well, er, _bees_ in the man's private quarters? Then again, Hamilton hadn't heard any feminine screams recently, so Jefferson probably hadn't discovered his little plot. Perhaps this was a different matter. Choosing his words carefully, he declared, "Sir, I don't know what you've heard, but whatever it is - Jefferson started it."

"Thomas Jefferson," Washington said wearily, "resigned this morning."

Hamilton's eyes opened very wide, and he grinned like all his Christmases had come at once. "You're kidding!"

"I need a favour -"

"Whatever you say, sir," Hamilton smiled, already thinking of what he could do to exact further revenge on his long-time nemesis. "Jefferson will pay for his behaviour!"

Washington took a step towards his secretary, trying to calm the man down. "Ssh! Talk less."

But Hamilton wasn't listening to a word he was saying, too involved in his dream of irreparably tainting the reputation of one of the most important Democratic-Republicans. Washington hated all this political party business; it was a complete waste of time and just stopped important laws from being passed because his ~~sons~~ secretaries were too busy squabbling to agree on even the most basic of policies. "I'll use the press," he was saying happily. "I'll write under a pseudonym. You'll see what I can do to him!"

"No," Washington said firmly.

Hamilton stopped in the middle of his routine to look up at his former general with a look of almost childish petulance and confusion.

"He's stepping down," explained Washington, "so he can run for President."

The other man's brow cleared and he laughed. "Ha! Good luck defeating _you_ , sir."

Why couldn't he see? No, Hamilton, however clever he might be, had never been the most perceptive of men. "I'm stepping down. I'm not running for President."

There was a lengthy period of silence. Hamilton's face was comically surprised. He blinked once, twice, and then managed a husky "I'm sorry, what?"

Washington made to repeat himself, but the younger man cut him off, sounding desperate. "You're not running for president? Why? The people adore you. You could continue to serve for as long as you live, sir, what if he wins - oh, good Lord, what if John Adams wins, I know he has designs on the presidency - this country will be ruined!"

"It will teach them how to say goodbye?" suggested Washington, but his defence was weak even to his own ears.

"Britain and France are on the verge of war, can't you at least stick around for one more term until this all blows over?" Hamilton begged.

Washington shook his head and poured a glass of wine, taking a deep draught. "That's what you said last time. You must understand my point of view, dear boy. I was a mere general when I undertook this role. Jefferson and Adams are experienced enough to make fine leaders."

"Well, they won't get to," Hamilton said forcefully.

Washington raised his eyebrows. "Son -"

"Don't call me 'son'." Hamilton stamped his foot, the thick Persian carpet emitting a small cloud of dust. "Jefferson's not the only one who can step down to run for President."

"You're -"

"Damn right I am." Washington nearly spilled his wine at the profanity, but quickly recovered and merely sighed at his Secretary's impetuousness.

"What I meant to say is that you're still very young," the President explained.

"I'm forty-four! Stop treating me like a stable-boy who doesn't know his place! I am perfectly qualified to run for office and I'm going to win. I have to win. Adams can be vice-president again if he must, but at least we'll have a wholly Federalist government. And my first edict as President will be to fire Jefferson. Madison can stay, he's alright, but Jefferson is out! Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I am going to make a start on my series of campaign essays, 'The Presidential Papers'." Hamilton's eyes glittered with triumph as he began to stalk out of the office.

Washington set down his empty wine glass. "Hamilton."

The man halted and said with barely restrained impatience, "Yes, Mr. President?"

They sized each other up from across the room, Hamilton's look challenging, Washington's merely tired and perhaps a little amused. "You forgot to resign," said the First President of the United States.

"Thank you, sir," said the Second President, Alexander Hamilton. "I quit."

**Author's Note:**

> And then no one ever confronted him about his embezzlement and he never made his affair public and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
